


Teach Me

by LittleSatan



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, One Shot, Sexual?, you can be the judge to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSatan/pseuds/LittleSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day that Tyrell was going to teach Elliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asstro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asstro/gifts).



> This was a dare, I promise.

\---  
No POV  
\---

 

Tyrell prepared for the situation, he didn't want to get things messy with Elliot. It was his first time after all doing this, I mean he expected someone like Elliot to be new to this. Nevertheless Tyrell was going to make sure everything was ready. 

Placing his blue gloves on, he conveniently heard the door bell ringing a couple of times. Elliot must have been at the door waiting. 

"Perfect timing, everything is ready" Tyrell grinned happily, clapping his hands together in excitement. 

Answering the door, Tyrell saw Elliot. 

Their eyes met, Elliot's eyes quickly averting his gaze away from feeling nervous on making this arrangement with the executive. The hacker felt all jittery and jumpy, which was normal seeing as it was _the_ day.

"Come in Elliot, you should take off your hoodie. It's going to get quite… _messy_ , we wouldn't want stains on your favourite hoodie, now?" Tyrell urged him to strip his hoodie off. 

Elliot stared but entered the house while hesistantly taking the black hoodie off as he placed it messily on the one of the tables. Expecting for it to he cold without the extra layer, he crossed his arms across his chest. Although the entire apartment felt warm, so no such chill was felt.

"Come here with me, I'll show you what you need to do. It's hot already, so we don't need to wait _long_ " he emphasised

Elliot nodded, following Tyrell in one of the rooms

While entering, Tyrell stopped him suddenly "Elliot wear this, you know I don't like mess. Even if you are the person who's going to get dirtied up" he teased, a small blush formed on Elliot's cheeks. 

When Elliot began to become comfortable enough, he carefully followed Tyrell's every instructions. There were no arguments, I mean he was the more experienced out of them, so it's only natural for him to take the lead.

"That's right Elliot" he praised as Elliot felt a little confident now "keep beating, don't let your hand being tired stop you. When you're done, I'll tell you what you need to do next. I'm just going to prepare, so it's quicker for you"

When Tyrell told him he was nearly finished, Elliot stopped. 

"What…do I do next?" he definitely sounded unsure

"Oh…let me-" Tyrell moved his arm slightly although without warning, everything spilt all over the two. The white substance got everywhere. 

Literally everywhere. 

"Sorry Elliot, how clumsy of me…I'll clean up, its going to be really sticky if we don't" 

"It's alright" 

"No, it's not" grabbing a white towel he carefully wiped the mess off Elliot and himself. Rubbing the piece of cloth to wipe the substance off Elliot's chest area gently, trying to be careful not hurt him.

"This never happens..." he mumbled silently. 

"I'm sorry" Elliot apologised

"No need to apologise, you're here so I could teach you how to do this"

They carried on where they left, Tyrell moving more precised and careful as Elliot kept calling the blue-eyed man's name. The way they worked could only be described as chaotically organised. If they didn't have such great communication, everything would have surely failed.

"You ready for me to put it in?"

"Y-Yeah I think…did I do a good job?" he asked while biting his lip.

Tyrell gave him a reassuring smile "Yes I think you did, and I can't wait to _taste it_ "

Elliot smiled brightly at this. 

After all if was his _first time_ baking a cake and with Tyrell's expertise he was able to do everything right. The only thing that went wrong was when Tyrell accidentally knocked the milk over and spilt it, but other than that; a job well done.

It did surprise him that Tyrell knew how to bake, assuming he would find it mundane and useless. 

Although the man always did surprise him in the strangest of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I just did a 'I'm-gonna-make-it-sound-really-sexual-but-really-they're-just-doing-normal-non-sexual-things'. Sorry not sorry, but really I am planning a serious Tyrelliot I just did this for a friend (You know who you are).


End file.
